


reclaimed memories

by trashyzorua



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyzorua/pseuds/trashyzorua
Summary: Kyoko had previously believed she had it better than the others. although one could argue an inability to connect with people would lead to a lonely life, but at least it meant that the deaths of her classmates couldn't keep her from doing what needs to be done.after fully uncovering the secrets of their lost memories however, it became increasingly clear that these people had more meaning than she thought. as she and the other survivors make their way into this new world, and uncover more and more of their memories, Kyoko would begin to realize just how much she's lost.(aka I haven't even finished the second game yet and I already have too many feelings. idk if Ill make more chapters or not but eh.)
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	reclaimed memories

**Author's Note:**

> please note that I have not finished all of the games yet, so there's likely going to be issues with timeline stuff! if you notice something like that, don't tell me because I'll likely find out later anyways.  
> this is supposed to take place in a brief time before the gang got picked up by future foundation, since I assume they weren't just waiting right outside to pick them up.  
> also I might write some stuff about Aoi getting some memories back but we'll see.  
> also also it's been a long time since I have written anything, so sorry if my writing has issues.

It had been almost two weeks since Kyoko and the other survivors left hope's peak. Considering the academy had been the starting point for the tragedy, it didn't surprise them that the areas around the school were completely collapsed and devoid of life. Regardless, they decided to push through the wreckage and try to find a place with people, and hopefully with somewhat reliable resources.  
Times had been hard, but they continued to survive, if only barely. They had even managed to figure out some information about the outside world while they searched. They found news articles about the events of the tragedy, bits and pieces of what they suspected to be the other machines that were used to cause the tragedy, and although it seemed like a small accomplishment, they managed to find out the date, and have since been keeping close track. It may not provide much proper information, but it helped all of them feel a bit more grounded.

August 12th 

That was the current date. 

August 12th…

Bringing herself back to reality, Kyoko realized that she was pacing again. It was an annoying habit that she somehow picked up when she was younger, and she would still catch herself pacing now and then while in deep thought or when she got anxious. It's not that it was inherently harmful, but any tics or habits that could give away her thoughts could put her at risk if witnessed by the wrong people. She needed to stop pacing, and she needed to stop thinking about…. 

August 12th.

Her thoughts drifted back to that date again and again. It was frustrating, and no matter how much she wanted to tell herself that it was just a date, that it doesn't matter, she couldn't deny that the feeling that she was experiencing was familiar. It was one that she experienced many times throughout the killing game, and each time it led to something important. It was the feeling that she was forgetting something. 

August 12th

It shouldn't be that hard to deduce this kind of thing, but despite that Kyoko couldn't figure it out. She tried to trace back to past moments of her life, but the few important memories that did have dates attached to them weren't on that one. She had previously theorized that it might have been an important date in a case, but none of the cases she could remember involved that date. It was likely something else, but what?  
August 12th  
The most that she could conclude was that it was likely a memory from the two years that were taken from them. It made the most sense, but it was also the option that would make things the hardest. While some of the others had managed to remember bits and pieces, Kyoko had yet to remember anything from their supposedly peaceful school life. There was a chance that someone else might remember something about that date, but asking for help still wasn't her strong suit, even if she had gotten better at it. 

August 12th

Thoughts continued to swarm in her mind. She wasn't going to get anywhere if she kept on sitting around and retracing the same thoughts over and over. Although asking for help was still hard, Kyoko tried to calm herself, and prepared to reach out to someone.  
Her gut instinct told her to find Makoto, but he had already told her everything that he had been recalling, and if he knew the significance of this date, he likely would have said something, or at least would be acting strangely. Most of the other options seemed quite unappealing, but Kyoko couldn't deny that there was a clear best option among them, the person who currently had recalled the most memories.  
Unsurprisingly, Hina was sorting through the rations that Yasahiro had brought back. No one trusted him with being able to recognize what was edible or not, but Hina had always been the most concerned with what food they were eating, so she usually took the job of sorting through their food to throw out things that would be unsafe to eat.  
Before Kyoko could start to second guess her choice, Hina noticed her and waved in greeting. "Oh, hey Kyoko! You finish your tasks already?"  
Kyoko nodded. "Yes, I have. And I see you're doing Yasahiro's job again?"  
Hina sighed in frustration as she threw out a bag of rotten oranges. "Well he doesn't know what he's doing! Why did Makoto even assign this job to him, seriously!"  
"Well it is important to find out what our strengths and weaknesses are, so I suppose I can see what Makoto is trying to do." Kyoko pointed out. "Although I can't say I disagree with you on the quality of that choice in particular. I do hope he remembers this in the future."  
Hina sighed once more as she dug out an empty crushed can and placed it with the other trash. "Yeah, yeah, ok…."  
Kyoko stood still for a notable amount of time, unsure what to say. She didn't want to risk unnecessary resurfacing of unpleasant memories, but not knowing the significance of her own feelings had been threatening to tear her apart.  
Before she could say anything, however, Hina threw her arms in the air and let out a triumphant cheer. "aaalll done! Man, finally! I was starting to think he only brought back garbage!"  
Hina fully turned towards Kyoko, looking at her expectantly. "So, did you need something from me?"  
Kyoko hesitated, doubt clouding her mind. "I… I suppose I do. However it can wait if you have other things to do."  
"Welp, I just finished all of my tasks plus one, so I'm free to help!" Hina declared. "As long as I don't have to touch anymore rotten food though. What do you need?"  
Once again, many moments of hesitation passed. Kyoko didn't want to risk upsetting her too much, but if there was even a chance of this being important it could be a risk worth taking. Pushing down her doubts, Kyoko forced herself to speak up once more.  
"Could I ask you some questions about your memories?"  
To Kyoko's expectations and dismay, Hina visibly deflated, although she managed to maintain a smile. "Oh? Um… sure! I still can't really uh, remember much about the tragedy or whatever, but I can try to help."  
"Can you remember any specific dates that had meaning to us before the killing game?"  
Hina frowned. "Oh… um.. Well I guess I've been on a few dates. I don't remember them all, and I don't see why any of them would be that relevant to you but…"  
Realizing her mistake, Kyoko cut her off. "Oh no no, I didn't mean like a romantic date."  
Hina let out a sigh of relief, forcing a smile back on her face. "Oh thank god… Sorry, but I don't know if I could go too in depth about that! Now give me a sec to think…."  
The two stood there in silence for nearly a full minute. Anxiety pricked at Kyoko as she began to regret ever asking. Before she could say nevermind, Hina spoke up again. "I mean, other than all of our birthdays, I can't really say there were a lot of dates that we all cared about. Well, I guess I shouldn't say that with too much confidence, it's not like I remember much more than you guys!"  
Well, that was about as much as she could expect. The chances of Hina knowing something about this was always small, but still Kyoko couldn't help but be disappointed. "Well thank you for trying. I suppose I can stop bothering you now."  
"Wait hold on, you're not even going to tell me why you asked?" Hina asked. "Did you remember something?"  
Kyoko sighed. "No, I haven't remembered anything. I just thought… well I suppose I just thought today might be significant."  
"Ohhh I see!" Hina started fidgeting with her shirt. "Today is the 12th right? Is that like… someone you know's birthday or something?"  
Kyoko shook her head. "No. It's also not a date relevant to any of the cases I've worked on, nor is it the date of any significant moments from my time before hope's peak. I can only assume that I am either mistaken, or something happened on this date during the time containing our lost memories."  
After a moment of contemplative hums, Hina said "Well there's plenty of other reasons that one would remember a day! Like umm… maybe you accomplished something big! Or maybe there was a party or something that was memorable? Or, it could of been the anniversary of some-"  
All of Hina's previous energy faded as she cut herself off, as if she caught herself off guard with her own words. Any attempts of hiding her true feelings disappeared for a few moments, as the both of them became painfully aware of Sakura's death.  
And in that moment, something clicked.  
Forced chuckling cut the silence as Hina scrambled to pull herself together. "Ah, sorry! I um, didn't mean to get all.. Y'know."  
Kyoko tried to force a comforting smile. "It's alright. Should I… leave you be for now?"  
Hina nodded slowly. "Uh... Yeah. Sorry…"  
With one last quick nod of understanding, Kyoko left the room. Honestly, she wanted to have some time alone now as well. If it weren't for years of practice, Kyoko would likely not have been able to leave the room in silence. 

The date was August 12th. 

And today would have been Kyoko and Celeste's 2 year anniversary.


End file.
